The Hardest Time of All
by CirqueDuFreakFan
Summary: Its the Marauders last year at Hogwarts, Lily has the hardest time of all, going from Remus to James, having Severus and Lucius interfear, nothing helps!
1. chapter 1

Remus Lupin was sitting under the oak tree next to the lake at Hogwarts. He was 17 and in his final year there. He was reading Quidditch through the Ages, when James, Sirius, and Peter came over and sat down next to him.

"It's almost time, Moony." Said James.

"I know." Replied Lupin, not looking up.

"We're coming with you."

"I know."

"The sky is red." Said Sirius going into fits of silent laughter.

"I know."

"When are we going to leave?" asked James.

"I know." Said Lupin, clearly not paying attention. At these words Sirius was bent double laughing.

"Ha Ha, come on Moony, pay att-" James hand shot straight to his hair as Lily Evans walked by.

Lupin looked up from his book, and spotting her, stared too. She smiled and waved at Remus, then noticing James gave him a disgusted look. Remus smiled back, and watched her leave. He turned back to his friends and found them staring at him, he quickly turned his attention back to his book. Secretly he really liked Lily, but he knew that James liked her too, and he wouldn't do that to his best friend, or at least when he was looking. He sneaked a glance over his shoulder and what he saw made his heart drop, she was talking to Snape!

"What's wrong with her?" Asked James.

"No idea!" Replied Sirius.

She waved good-bye to him then sat down by another tree.

"I'm going over there!" declared James, getting up. Just then some of her friends went over to her and sat down. "No I'm not." He said sitting back down. A few minutes later her friends left and she was all alone again.

"Now's your chance!" Whispered Sirius.

James got up and went over to where she was sitting. She was so absorbed into her book by this time that she didn't notice him sit down next to her, until he closed her book on her, and put his arm around her shoulder. Remus looked over at Sirius, he was grinning. When he looked back he heard Lily yelling at James.

"You arrogant JERK!" She yelled as she gathered all of her belongings and stormed off. Remus got up and headed her off.

As she stormed pass him he grabbed her arm.

"Lily?"

"What?" she snapped. "Oh, Remus, sorry." She added.

"Hey, are you OK?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm alri-" She suddenly stopped, James had come up behind her and put his arm around her, yet again. She spun around out of his grip and reach. "You don't quit, do you?" She yelled as she threw her books at him, and once again stormed off. James shrugged at Remus then headed back to Sirius. Remus picked up her books and set off to find her. She was sitting on a bench on the other side of the grounds. He sat down next to her.

"How can you stand him?" She asked not looking up.

"Easy, I'm not a girl!" He joked, he looked at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm serious, he's so....selfish, and....and conceded, and so....so-"

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Here." He said handing her her books. "See you later." And with that he got up and walked away. She sat there clutching her books, thinking about what had just happened. She threw her books aside and ran after him. She ran past James, Sirius, and Peter to catch up to him. They looked up at her, James watching her every move.

"Remus!" she yelled, he stopped and once she caught up to him, she looked back at James, and grinning, she pulled Remus into a deep affectionate kiss. James jumped up, but Sirius and Peter caught him and pulled him back down. After the kiss, she smiled at him, and then swept past James, as she left to go fetch her belongings.

Remus smiled as he headed back up to the castle. He knew what he did was wrong, but he didn't care. He had kissed Lily Evans! What would this do to his friendship with James?

Sirius jumped up and headed over to Remus. "What was that all about?" he asked. "James is fuming!"

Remus didn't know what to say. "I dunno, I was just trying to be nice, James was practically mauling her." He said.

"We all saw you watching her......You like her don't you?"

"I dunno." He repeated.

"Remus! Come on! It's true, isn't it?"

"I guess." He sighed. "What am I going to do? James likes her, I like her, she likes me, and not James, and I don't want James to hate me for it....Is he real mad?"

"Ugh, heh, yes." Sirius answered.

"Great! Just what I need."

"Well, maybe if you find someone else, other than Lily, he won't be mad." Sirius suggested.

"Yeah! Who though?"

"I'll help you! We'll go scouting! OK?"

"OK." With that Sirius left and went back to James and Peter, and Remus headed off for the library. When he was on his way he saw James fly past him, and run up the stairs. When he got to the library, the first person he saw was Lily, he made to head over to her but saw James peaking out from behind a bookshelf. James grabbed the first book he saw, which was How to Cook Macaroni, in 15 Easy Steps, then headed over for her table. Remus shrugged, disappointed, found the book he was looking for, and left.


	2. chapter 2

The next day, Sirius and Remus went scouting. They sat on the bottom steps on the Marble Staircase, watching each and every girl go by.

"Her?" asked Sirius.

"Nah."

"What about her?"

"Nope."

"You're not even looking! Her?" he asked starting to get aggravated.

Remus sighed, "Let's just forget about this."

"No! We are going to find you another girl!" declared Sirius.

He sighed again, "OK, fine."

"What about..." Sirius scanned over the hall. "Aha! Her!" He said pointing at a pretty girl. "I think she's in Ravenclaw."

"N-" he started to say then caught site of who Sirius was pointing at. She glanced over at him, and smiled.

She walked over to him and he saw that she had pink hair, and hazel eyes.

"Hello." She said.

"Ugh, Hi." Said Remus.

"Say," She paused. "Would you like to come on a walk with me?" she asked.

"S-sure." Remus got up and followed her out onto the lawn.

"My name is Tonks, by the way, Nymphadora Tonks." She said as they left.

"R-Remus." He stuttered leaving Sirius, once again, in silent fits of laughter.

"So? How'd it go?" asked James when Sirius met up with him later.

"Great!"

"So, he'll leave Lily alone? For me?"

"Should." He replied.

"Yes!"

Just as he said that Lily walked by, she stopped and looked down at Sirius.

"Have you seen Remus?" she asked.

"Yes!" James said butting in. "He's ov-"

"I didn't ask _you_!" she snapped.

"_I_ don't know, but it appears that James _does_." Said Sirius, smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine then, James do you know where Remus is?"

"Yes, he's over there." He pointed at the bench where Remus had kissed her the previous day. When she looked and saw him talking to another girl, she ran off in the other direction, in tears. James ran after her.

He found her in the common room; she was sitting in the corner, knees close to her chest, head down.

"Lily? Are you OK?" He asked.

"How could he? He kissed me yesterday." She wept.

"Actually, you kissed him." He pointed out.

"No, he kissed me first, it's none of your business anyway!" she snapped.

"Sorry," said James, backing up. "I just wanted to see if you were ok. Will you be alright?"

"I think so," she said, James got up and started to leave. "Wait!" He stopped and sat back down next to her. "Thanks."

"For?"

"Caring." She replied.

"No problem." He said. "Anytime." He added as an afterthought. He stuck his hand down to her. "Come on, let's go."

She took his hand and let him led her out of the room. People staring as they left, whispering.

They walked across the lawn, hand in hand, right past Sirius and Peter, they stared, open mouthed. Then right past Remus and Tonks, who, like the others, stared open mouthed too. It was common knowledge that Lily hated James, so then why was she holding his hand?

They walked around for a little bit, then headed into the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, today is Saturday, what do you want to do?" He asked her when they had finished their lunch.

"I have to go to the library, but you're welcome to join me." She said, and of course he did. They made their way up the marble stair case, together. When they got there they found Snape sitting alone at a desk reading a book and copying down something on a piece of parchment. "Let's go over here." Said Lily steering James away from Snape, it was also common knowledge that Snape and James hated each other, also. They worked for a little bit, James looking over his shoulder at Snape every few minutes, only to be brought back to his senses by Lily's soft hand on his. "James." She would say.

Later Sirius and Lupin came into the library and sat down with them. Sirius conjured up a glass of water and crept up behind Snape; he was almost finished with his paper, and tipped the glass all over him, ruining his paper.

James, Sirius, Peter, and Lupin all laughed. Lily scowled at them, and left the library. She walked briskly to the Common Room and sat down at a table to finish her work. A few minutes later James came in and sat down next to her.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked.

"That was very mean, he was almost finished with his paper and you all ruined it!"

"OK, it was all Sirius' idea not mine, and no one likes ol' Snivellus anyway."

"James, you have to learn not to be cruel to people just because you don't like them." She said. "Look, I'll forget that that ever happened, if you promise me you will quit picking on Snape."

"I'll try." He said.

"Trying's not good enough." She flirted.

"Oh yeah?" he said.

"Yeah!" He pulled her up out of her chair and twirled her around, landed on the couch, and kissed her.

Just then Remus and Sirius came in followed closely by Peter, Remus stopped dead in his tracks, Sirius crashed right into him, then Peter into Sirius. James and Lily looked up and she got off of him. Remus darted off toward the boys' dormitory.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Said Sirius.

"I'm going to go talk to him." She said as she headed up the stairs after him. When she walked in he was sitting on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. "Remus? What's going on? You've been acting really weird lately. Is it that girl you've been hanging around with?" she asked.

"Tonks? No, she's great. I'm ok." He lied.

"Don't lie to me! What's on your mind? You can tell me, we're friends, right?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so? What happened to the sweet man I kissed the other day? Is it because of James?"

"No. It's not James."

"Then what is it? Please, don't play this game with me."

"I, I can't tell you." He said.

"Remus, you can tell me anything."

"Not this." He said.

"Fine!" she got up and left the room.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She stormed back down the stairs and left, slamming the portrait, James got up, and got the portrait slammed in his face. He stood there shocked for a second then, snapping back to his senses, left right out after her.

"Lily! Get back here!" he yelled after her. She didn't stop, so he ran after her. Once he caught up with her and stopped her, she threw her hands around his neck and cried.

"What did he say?" asked James.

"It doesn't matter, just hold me." She said. They started walking, not paying attention to where they were going. They walked to the library and James going back to get their stuff, left her there. She went inside and found a seat for them. When he came in he sat down next to and put his arm her, this time she didn't object. They set to work, when Sirius came in the room and sat down too.

"What up with Remus?" he asked.

"I didn't get anything out of him." Said Lily.

"Oh, well he'll come around."

"Eventually." Said James.

"If at all." Said Sirius.

"SHHHH." Came the voice of Madam Price, the librarian.

"Did something happen between him and that Tonks girl?" asked James.

"Not that I know of." replied Sirius.

"Speak of the devil." Said James, as Remus had just walked in, he looked pale and ill.

"Hey, Sirius, I think I know the problem." Said James. "It about time." He said.

"Time? Time for what?" asked Lily.

"Yeah! That's it!" said Sirius, pretending he hadn't hear her.

"What's it?" she asked again. "James, tell me what's going on, or..." She thought for a moment. "Or I'm breaking up with you."

"Ugh, OK, but you can't tell anyone OK?"

"OK." She said.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She vowed.

"You swear?"

"Yes, now tell me what's going on."

"OK, come over here." He and Sirius led her to a vacant shelf. "Lupin is a, well, how would you put it?"

"A werewolf." Said Sirius.

"Sirius! I was trying to lay it on easily." Said James.

"A-A-A....What?" she shrieked.

"Shhhh!" said Sirius.

"Yes, he's a werewolf, and it's about time for him to...change, that's why he's been acting weird lately, and that's why we call him Moony, too, see?"

"Oh, my." She said.

"It's not that bad, really." Said James, but she didn't hear him. She fainted. "Lily? LILY!" he bent down over her and picked up her head. "Wake up! Come on Lil' wake up." He picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the library and down to the hospital wing.


	3. chapter 3

She woke up the next night to find James asleep in the bed next to hers.

"James? What happened? I think I had a bad dream, but," she rubbed the back of her head. "It seemed so real."

"Yes, it was real."

"He-he, Re-Remus is a-a, a werewolf?"

"Yes, and we are going away tonight with him to transform."

She just sat there, shocked.

"You're awake? Good! You can leave now, you'll be fine." Said Madam Promfry, the school nurse.

James walked Lily back to the Common Room. It was about 8 o'clock and they were scheduled to leave at 8:30. They sat down in the chair together and waited for 8:30 to roll around. After 10 minutes Lily was asleep, head in James lap, he didn't want this night to end. He sat there stroking her hair. At 5 till he had to leave, Sirius came up to him and woke him up.

"James, Hey! Wake up, its time to go."

Lily shifted, James looked down at her. "I can't go this time Padfoot, sorry."

"What? James! Moony needs you!"

"I said I was sorry."

Sirius snorted then turned on his heel and left. James looked back down at Lily. She looked so peaceful, sleeping there.

"Lily? Hey, wake up."

"Mmm, James?"

"I have to go."

"Why?" she asked.

"Moony, Remus needs me."

"I'll come too!" she said. "I can help."

"No! Lily you can't, ugh, remember what I told you before about him?" she nodded. "Well, this is the time for him to change, that's why you can't. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"I guess." She smiled. "Of course." She said and kissed him on the nose. "I'll be waiting here for you."

"Thanks, I love you!"

"Me too." She gave a weak smile as he left the Common Room. She sighed and went up stairs to bed.

James raced down the stairs and caught up to Sirius.

"Wait! Padfoot! I'm coming!"

"Great! OK, now let's go. We're already late as it is!"

They bolted down the stairs, stumbling occasionally. They raced through the lawn, pausing in the shadows for a breath. They transformed into their animagi and headed into the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. What they did not know was that somebody was watching them. Up on the 7th floor tower, Lily who was staring out the window, saw what had happened, saw them transform. She blinked a couple of times, had she really seen this? She watched the animals disappear into the trees.

James and Sirius races through the woods as fast as they could. Sirius looked up at the sky, it was crystal clear out, he barked to get James' attention. James realizing this ran faster, so did Sirius. They reached the shack just in time to see Remus change. They wrestled with him trying to clam him down. James tried to strike him with his antlers, only hitting Sirius in the ribs, there was a sharp snap and 3 of Sirius' ribs hand broken. Sirius yelped in pain, but kept trying to hold back the werewolf.

After about and hour of commotion, Remus finally settled down and slept, this was a chance for James and Sirius to rest too. Sirius licking his wounds, and James scratching his antlers on the sofa.

They stayed there for the night, only when Remus changed back and had waken them up had they changed back to human form and headed back up to the castle.

They helped Remus to the Hospital Wing, as he was supposed to go there every month, when he was done transforming. They sat with him for a little bit, Sirius getting his ribs re-pared.

"Wow, James, nice hit." Whispered Sirius, rubbing his side.

"Sorry." James whispered back.

"Hey, you OK Remus?" asked Sirius.

Remus was clutching his side just as Lily walked in. She saw that he was in pain and ran over to him. All the others ran over to his bed too. Lily moved his hand from his side. He screamed with pain.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Said James.

"It looks as if, it's, and it's his stomach or something."

He clutched his side again, just as Madam Promfry came in. She rushed over to him and told Lily, James, and Sirius to leave.

They headed back to the Common Room, and sat in silence by the fire, waiting for Remus to return. When 9 o'clock rolled around Lily was once again asleep in James' arms. Sirius asleep in a chair, curled up like a dog. James just sat there running his fingers through Lily hair staring at the fire, when Remus came through the portrait hole.

"Hey." Whispered James. "What was wrong?"

"My appendix." He replied, laughing.

"Hey, pull up a seat, there's no need to wake them."

Remus sat down and he and James talked the night away


	4. chapter 4

Lily woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes, James had fallen asleep, so had Remus. They were all asleep, so she decided to get dressed and go send a letter to home.

When she was dressed, she wrote a note to James and told him where she was going, and then she headed up to the owlry. She climbed the long spiraling staircase; she lost count of the steps after 200. When she finally got to the top she scribbled a note down and tied it to the leg of a huge barn owl. She watched it fly away until she couldn't see it anymore then decided to go back to the Common Room, 'Maybe the others were awake by now.' She thought.

Just as she turned around someone burst through the door, taking it right of its hinges. She jumped backward at the shock, hitting the wall behind her. Lucius Malfoy had his wand pointing at her. She grabbed her wand and disarmed him. He didn't hesitate there, he charged at her. He grabbed her shoulders and through her across the room, it was easy for him, being so muscular. She landed and rolled to a stop, when she raised her head, she saw him coming at her again. She screamed and covered her head as he picked her up and through her down the stairs. She fell about half way down, when she stopped falling, she lay there, silent, only to hear Lucius coming down the stairs after her.

"NO!" she screamed, she hoped that someone would hear her. She didn't know that it was only 7 o'clock in the morning and that nobody was awake. He came at her kicking her. She had no strength left when she hit the bottom stair; her back was bleeding from falling down the stairs, her knees, and arms. When he reached her he just looked down at her and laughed, he grabbed her by the neck of her robes and pulled her up close to his face, "You tell anyone, I mean anyone about this, and I'll kill you!" he whispered, he laughed again as he shoved her down, then walked away. She laid there in pain, on the blood splattered floor, waiting, waiting for somebody to come. She waited for over an hour before she hear footsteps.

She listened trying to figure out who it was, she heard them gasp. Then the footsteps ran to her. The person rolled her over; she looked up into the eyes of Remus. He hugged her, she started to cry. He slowly lifted her up, but sat her back down; it would hurt her more to move her.

He then heard footsteps. They turned the corner and he saw Snape standing there, shell shocked.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked.

"I don't know she won't tell me, s-she can't move." Remus replied.

"I'll stay here with her and you, you go get James."

"OK." Remus replied as he ran off to the Common Room. He didn't have to go very far, when he turned the corner he ran into James.

"Ow! James!" He gasped. He grabbed his arm and ran to where Lily was.

"What? Remus? Where's Lil-" he stopped when he saw her on the ground. "Oh god!!" He ran over to her, took of his cloak and threw it around her. He scooped her up in his arms and sat there, rocking her. Snape went off to find a teacher.

Sirius came running over minutes later. "What happened to her?" he asked

"We don't know, she won't talk."

"Lily? Hey, come on now, it's going to be OK, I'm here." Said James trying to calm her down. She just turned her body in towards him and cried.

When Snape came back Professor McGonagall was jogging right behind him. She stopped at the site of Lily, then like the others, rushed over. Lily didn't let anyone but James touch her. He went to wipe a spot of blood from her eyebrow, but she slapped his hand away, it was split open. Her nose was bleeding, along with her lip.

James got her up and, with the help of the others, got her to the Common Room. James laid her down on the couch and let her rest there. He sat on the floor by her, watching the fire.

It had snowed during the night, with Christmas on its was, the school was almost empty with people home for the holidays.

James woke up the next morning to find an owl sitting on the armrest of the chair. He looked at the address on the envelope and it was addressed to Lily. He thought that she had been through enough for the day and took the letter from the owl. The owl snapped at him, but he took the letter anyway. He opened it and read.

When he was done he sat there in shock. "Dead?......H-how?" he mumbled. "This is going to kill her. She can't live with this." He moved closer to the fireplace when something moved behind him. His head snapped towards the sound and he saw Lily, waking up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're talking!" He exclaimed. "Oh, this it's nothing." He said trying to hide the letter, too late.

"Let me see it." She demanded.

"Nope, sorry."

"James!" She stopped. "It's for me, isn't it?" she asked.

He hesitated. "Yes." He mumbled.

"You read it didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well? What did it say?"

"I can't tell you."

"James come on! Just tell me what the letter says."

"Your, ugh, Parents..."

"What about my parents?"

"Well, there, ugh..." He coughed.

"What James? What's wrong?" her eyes grew wet.

"They're, dead." He finished.

"What? Dead? No! They can't be, not them. Are you sure?" tears started to fall down her cheeks. He handed her the letter. Her eyes scanned it. Tears were pouring down her cheeks at this point.

"Lily, can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"What happened yesterday in the owlry?" he asked.

"I...I...can't."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"He said that he'd kill me if I told anyone."

"Who?"

She shook her head. James swore then got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I know who this was!"

"James! No! Don't! Please, get back here! You don't know!" She got up off the couch, wincing from the pain, went after him. Yelling for him to stop, he never did. Remus and Sirius came and took her back to the Common Room, she kicked and yelled at them to let her go. She finally broke free and went after James to stop him. When she found him he was outside. He had Snape cornered, his wand pointed at Snape's heart.

"James! No! It wasn't him." She cried as she fell to her knees right behind him in the snow. The snow turned red, since she was still bleeding freely from her wounds. "James! Please don't! I swear it wasn't him!" she pleaded as Remus and Sirius, came up behind her. Tonks hurried over from the bench she was sitting on, to see what was going on.

She went over to Lily and helped her up. Lily walked over to James and got in front of him. "James, please, I love you, don't do this!" he lowered his wand, and put it in his robe, he then put his arm around her and led her away.

They were walked back inside when they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Evans, would you come with me please?" Lily nodded, hugged James good-bye, then followed the Professor down the corridor. They walked in silence until they came to a stone gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbees." Said McGonagall, and the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing a spiral staircase. Lily and McGonagall stepped onto it. When it reached the top there was a door, McGonagall knocked then walked in. Lily following closely behind, she sat in a chair looking at the ground. Dumbledore sat down opposite of her.

"Well, Lily, it seems that we have a problem." He looked at her. "Or two." He added looking at her. She was still wearing her white shirt that had blood on it when she had been forced down the stairs. "First off, what happened to you?" Lily shook her head. "Come on dear, you can tell me." She shook her head again. "Ok then we'll come back to that. Now there's a matter about what to do about your parents house." Silent tears rolled down her face at these words, she was so caught in James not hurting Snape that she had forced it to the back of her head. "I think that at the end of the school year you will go back there, and sort through the things that you want and don't want, and then spend the rest of the summer at, let's see, where could you spend the summer at? I know that you are very fond of James Potter." She looked up. "You could go there." She nodded. "Ok then-"

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me how-" She swallowed, "How they died?"

"Well," he looked into her eyes. "You have a right to know...Voldemort killed your parents."

Lily gasped. "What? No! No, this cant be, why?"

They sat in silence for a bit until Dumbledore broke it.

"Now back to you bruises, what happened to you?" He stared at her. "Who hurt you my dear?"

She once again shook her head. "He threatened me." She said.

"You're safe here, come on, tell us."

"Well, I was in the owlry, sending an owl to," She swallowed. "Sending and owl, when the door burst open..." She told him everything that happened. Dumbledore looked neither shocked nor surprised. He just sat there listening to every bit of detail. "That's when James laid me down on the couch, and I fell asleep." She finished.

"Who was it that threw you down the stairs?" asked Dumbledore.

Lily hesitated. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah, I see. Well you may go now." Said Dumbledore.

"What are you going to do?"

"You may leave." He said. Lily walked out the door, down the stone stairs and right into James.

"Nice to see you too." He joked. "So what happened? You were in there for ever!"

"I just told him what happened and he told me what I am going to do this summer, now that my parents are, well, can I stay with you this summer?"

"What? Oh, Yeah! Sure! That'd be great!"

"Good, I need to go to my house and sort things out there, then I'd go to your house."

"Great!"

They walked towards the Great Hall together. On their way back they were going along a deserted corridor, when someone flew out behind a statue, taking James and Lily down with them. James rolled away, but Lily had hit the wall, the attacker got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up.

"You told!" he said.

"No, I didn't!" she pleaded.

"DON"T LIE!" he yelled as he threw her back down to the ground. She fell hard on her wrist; there was a sharp snapping sound. James got up and ran over to Lily.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled

"Oh? You in love with Mudbloods, Potter?" He cursed James and he lay limp on the floor.

"No! James!" she cried, holding her wrist.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"That's none of your business!" he snapped. He drew out his wand and pointed it at her. "Now shut up! Your next!"

Just then a black shaggy dog came out of nowhere and jumped on Lucius' back.

Lucius landed on top of Lily as the dog attacked him. She screamed. Surely someone would hear, but it was dinner time and everyone was in the Great Hall, eating, laughing.

"Why is this happening to me?" she screamed as she covered her head. The dog threw Lucius off of her. The dog chased him down the corridor. Lily looked up, scared that the dog might attack her next, but wait! She had seen that dog before, ad there was some sort of deer with it. The dog came back, and sat next to her. "S-Sirius?" the dog nodded. "Oh, My, God!" She threw her hands around his neck and hugged him. The dog led her over to James who still lay there, not moving. Lily turned him over. He moved. "He'll be OK." She told Sirius. She turned around expecting to come face to face with the dog but Sirius was there instead. "Ah! Oh, how? How do you do that?"

"I am an animagus." He said. "How did you know it was me?"

"I saw you, the night you and James left with Remus."

"Oh, well, you won't tell anyone will you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Sirius got up.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. You saved my life."

"Your welcome. We're friends, right?"

"Right."

"And friends do that sort of thing for each other, right?"

"Right." She hugged him again.

James woke up. "James? Come on let's go outside and get some freah air." They all walked out of the castle and over to the oak tree. There they met up with Remus. Sirius started by tossing snow on James and Lily, then he went to throwing snowballs at them, Remus soon joined in, then James and Lily got in on it! They were soon having a fun time throwing snowballs at each other.

The fun lasted for over an hour. Finally when it was getting to dark to see anymore, they went in. Soaking wet and laughing, they put what had happened that day in the back of their minds. When Lilt climbed into bed that night she was happier than she ever been, the fact that her parents were dead haunted her dreams that night.

She dreamt that she was running along an endless path, trying to get to her parents to tell them that Voldemort was going to kill them, but things kept getting in her way. Finally when she got there, she found the house in ruins.

She suddenly sat up, sweating. 'It's just a dream' she thought. 'I can't change what happened.' She clambered out of bed and went into the boys' dormitory. She found where James was sleeping and climbed into his bed with him.

"Lily? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream." She told him. "I want this school year to end so I can go home with you." She snuggled closer to him, and soon fell asleep, dream free.


	5. chapter 5

A week later, after recovering from her injuries, she was attacked once again. He caught her around the neck and dragged her into a deserted corridor. He hit her across her head, knocking her unconscious. He, meanwhile, tied her hands and feet so she couldn't get away. He lifted her up and with the leftover rope that was around her hands, he tied her to a hook that was on he wall, she was standing up, her feet a few inches from the ground, her head was bowed down. He reached inside her robes and took her wand. He sat back down against the other wall and waited for her to wake up.

She woke up a few minutes later. She lifted her head, and looked around, she soon spotted Lucius and shrieked. She conjured more ropes and they wrapped themselves around her mouth.

"Now, now, we'll have none of that, little missy!" he said walking over to her. "I have a little surprise for you, and no one can get you out of this mess!" he sneered. She looked at him, her eyes wide with fear, what was he going to do to her? He walked over to a bag that she just noticed was there and took something out of it, hid it behind his back, and then walked over to her again. He pulled it out from behind his back and let her eyes rest upon a knife. He pulled up her shirt, revealing her thin stomach, and drew the knife across it, letting her bleed. He also drew it across her right arm. Blood dripped to the floor, silent tears ran down her cheeks. He looked back and her then sat down and watched her bleed.

Minutes when by like hours, she just hung there in pain, Lucius occasionally bursting out in fits of laughter. She cried even harder, what had she done wrong? Lucius heard footsteps coming down the corridor, he quickly gagged Lily, then grabbed his bag and ran.

It was a teacher walking down the corridor, none other than little tiny Flitwick. He was looking down, headed back to his office, when he spotted the blood on the floor. He yelped in surprise. He did a spell to undo the ropes and gag, and summoned a teacher. Professor Vector, the Arithmancy Teacher, came running down the corridor.

"What is it Filius?" she asked. She then spotted Lily hanging on the wall, she shrieked with surprise, and with his help they carefully lifted her down.

She lay Lily down on the ground, and went to go get Dumbledore. Flitwick, meanwhile, closed the wounds with another spell. Lily lay there curled up in a ball, when a passerby saw her on the floor and bolted over to her. He skidded to a halt and kneeled down next to her picking her head up in his hands. It was Remus.

She turned into him and cried. A few tears leaked out of his eyes, also.

He helped her up and she threw her arms around him for a hug and support.

Dumbledore was walking briskly down the corridor towards them followed closely by Professor Vector and then James and Sirius bringing up the rear.

When James saw her he sped passed everyone to her. She let go of Remus and fell into James' arms. He lifted her up and Sirius and Remus helped get her to the Common Room. James laid her on the couch and sat down next to her. No words could explain how she felt right now.

'First my parents, then all these attacks on me! When will it end?' she thought. She got up and stumbled to her dormitory. She sat in the chair next to her bed looking out the window. 'How long will this go for?' she asked herself. 'Why can't I just end this here and now?' then a thought came to her, she could! All she needed was her wand! So what if it was an unforgivable curse? It wouldn't be if she used it on herself, right? She didn't care. She searched around for her wand, she couldn't find it! Then she remembered that Lucius took it from her. She yelled for James, he came running up the stairs to her in a second.

"James! My wand! He has my wand!" She cried!

"Who? Who has your wand?" he asked

"Lucius!"

"What?!?! He did this to you again!?!?" he yelled.

"James! Just get my want back!" she yelled at him.

"_Accio Wand!_" he said. A few seconds later she had her wand back in her hands.

"Thanks!" She said as she turned her back to him.

She conjured a knife, and thinking that James had lift, lifted it up above her head, determined to bring it down into her stomach. James' eyes grew big with horror.

"NO!" he yelled as he lunged for the knife. "Lily!" He grabbed the knife just before it broke the skin. He pushed her aside, and she fell to the ground. He made the knife disappear, then turned sharply to her. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he yelled.

"James, you don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly!" he yelled again.

"No you don't! My life isn't worth living! There's nothing left for me here!" She half yelled, half cried.

"So, so I'm not worth anything, am I?" He yelled at her. She shook her head.

"James you mean the world to me!"

"So you are going to kill yourself even though you love me, huh?"

"James, you don't know what I'M going through."

"I don't do I? Well maybe you need to take a look at this!" He threw a letter at her, then stormed out of the dormitory. She took the letter off of the ground and read it. Her heart dropped as soon as she read it. James' parents were dead too. Voldemort got to them as well.

The next day she found him sitting in the Common Room reading a book, she sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry! I...I didn't know." She laid her head on his shoulders.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you EVER do anything like that AGAIN!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, I wont." She promised and kissed him on the nose. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh. Well, I'll always be here for you, you know that, right?"

He nodded. "And I'll always be there for you." She snuggled closer to him.

The end of the school year came faster then she thought, it seemed like no time that they were on the Hogwarts express heading home. Lily packed her things on a trolley and with one last good-bye to James and his friends, took the dreaded steps to her parents' old house. James opted to come with her, but she declined his offer. It would have been too hard on her. Most of the stuff she packed away or sold, she kept her mothers favorite jewelry and her fathers favorite movies. She packed a few of her belongings into her suitcase and got ready to go to James' house. She stayed there until her 18th birthday. James threw her a birthday party, and James had a surprise for her at the end of it.

All her friends were there Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and others from school. James tapped his fork on his glass and everyone went silent, Lily gave him a puzzling look.

"Ahem, I have an announcement to make..." he stated.

"James!" said Lily tugging at his sleeve. "What are you doing?"

"Wait a sec." he whispered to her. He looked up. "As we all know it is Lily's 18th birthday!" Everyone clapped and Lily blushed. "There is something I wanted to ask her, Lily," he looked into her green eyes. "I have loved you since the day I saw you, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! There has been something I have been dying to ask you..." he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around him. "Yes!" Everyone cheered.

Three months later they had their wedding, it was everything Lily had ever wanted, except for a son, but we'll get to that later! Sirius was James best man, there was a huge cake, and lots of pictures.

Sirius surprised them with a trip to Australia for their Honeymoon.

Three months after that Lily found out that she was pregnant with the baby boy she had always wanted.

"What name do you like best, dear?" she asked James one night, while they were sitting in bed.

"James." He smiled.

"I like Harry."

"Harry James. Sounds good to me." He leaned over and kissed her.

Six months later Harry was born. Sirius was over a lot to help take care of Harry, he babysat him while James and Lily went out. They had a close bond. Lily and James made Sirius Harry's Godfather.

Fin!


End file.
